Y apareciste en mi vida
by Melu12
Summary: los chicos y las chicas no se conocen pero al cruzarse se enamoran, Momoko, le da celos a Brick, Butch intenta conquistar a Kaoru, Boomer y Miyako: pareja perfecta
1. Capítulo 1: el comienzo de esta historia

**Y apareciste en mi vida…..**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de esta historia…..

Era un día de febrero, un lunes, antes de empezar las clases!, Cada una de las chicas (Kaoru, Miyako y Momoko) estaban cada una en su casa correspondiente,, Estas chicas tenían 14 años, y eran las amigas más unidas del mundo!

 **CASA DE MOMOKO:**

-Momoko: (llama a Miyako) Hola Miyako! ¿Qué haces?.

Miyako: Oh, hola Momoko, estoy bien y ¿tu?

Momoko: Bien,, sabes estoy impaciente por volver a verte, a ti y a Kaoru!

Miyako: Yo también!,, tengo una idea en una hora en el parque

Momoko: Me parece genial!, Bueno, yo llamo a Kaoru! Adiós!

Miyako: Adiós

Cuando Momoko y Miyako terminaron de hablar, Momoko llama a Kaoru y le cuenta donde y cuando seria donde se reunirían!

Kaoru: Bueno Momoko!, Nos vemos allí en una hora!

Momoko: Bueno!, Adios!

Kaoru: Adios!

Ya luego de 50 min, cada uno salio de su casa para encontrarse con sus amigas, obviamente, MOMOKO LLEBAVA CHOCOLATE!, Ya al llegar gritan como locas

Miyako y Momoko: Ahhhhhhhhhhh que alegría verlas (mientras ellas gritaban Kaoru solo las abrazaba)

La gente empezó a mirar a las chicas, Kaoru se dio cuenta y les grito a las chicas!

Kaoru: Callense locas!, (con voz autoritaria)

Miyako y Momoko: Esta bien!, (Dijeron las dos, con caras como: No me mates, soy muy joven para morir AHRE)

Momoko. Tengo hambre! Vamos a comer un helado

Miyako: Esta bien

En la heladería solo había tres chicos uno era rubio con ojos celestes, Otro era morocho de ojos verdes, muy palido por cierto!, y el ultimo pero mas guapo, chulísimo, hermosísimo, preciosimo, bueno, ya me entienden, Era un chico de pelo anaranjado con ojos rojos, y con una gorra para atrás

Momoko: (se puso muy colorada al ver a ese chico)

Miyako: Xq miras tanto a ese chico

Momoko: no, por na-nada *Lo miro solo xq es hermoso* (Penso)

Kaoru: Y tu Miyako, xq miras tanto al rubio

Miyako: Callate,,, además ami me parece que te gusta el de ojos verdes!

Kaoru: Ese idiota! Jaja no me hagas reir!

Momoko: Bueno ya!, solo quiero mi helado!

Las tres van a pedir su helado y a la vuelva Momoko se tropieza y cae en las piernas del pelianaranjado

Momoko: Ohhh, lo lamento, perdóname! *Pero que linda cara,*¨(se queda sonrojado)

Brick (el pelianarjado): No te preocupes, por ser tan linda y amable te perdono, (le dijo, medio sonrojado)

Momoko: jaja, gracias!, oye como te llamas?

Brick: Me llamo Brick,, y ¿tu?

Momoko: Yo soy Momoko…

Brick: eres muy linda Momoko!

Momoko: (Mas sonrojada que todas las cosas rojas del mundo fucionadas) oye… tu me… *que dices!* tu me pareces familiar!, (dijo rápido, para que nadie sospechara)

Brick: y ami tu me pareces muy linda!, oye espero verte otra vez!

Momoko: Pues claro!, nos podemos ver pasado mañana,, ¿Qué te parece?

Brick: me parece bien!, (en eso Kaoru grita que se quiere ir)

Momoko: Lo lamento parece que me debo ir (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va)

Brick: (Muy, muy, muy sonrojado, apenas mueve la mano para decirle adiós)

 **Bueno aquí dejo el primer capitulo!, gracias por leer!**


	2. Capitulo 2:Primer día de clases

**Y apareciste en mi vida…..**

Capítulo 2: Nos volvemos a encontrar

 **Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia!**

 **El capitulo empieza en la casa de Momoko:**

Eran las 12:00 y el despertador empezó a sonar como loco! Cuando Momoko se cae de la cama

Momoko: (Media dormida) Mama! 5 minutos más, (Escucha el despertador y se despierta,, del todo!) Queeeeeee!, son las 12:00 que con Brick a las 13:00, voy a llegar tarde, como en la escuela!, (Va corriendo al baño y se moja la cara, para que sus ojos se habrán mejor) Ahhhhhhhhh! El agua está muy fría!(Se moja los pies, los brazo y moja el piso), Voy a bajar ya! (baja las escaleras con los pies mojados y se resbala y baja la escalera rodando, ya en el último escalón…)

Kuriko: jajaja, te caíste! Jajaja

Momoko: Mentira! (se para rápido y hace como si nada hubiera pasado) Bueno, me tengo que ir!

Kuriko: Vas a ver a tu novio!? Jaja

Momoko: NOO,,, cállate Kuriko, adio! (Momoko, sale afuera, y la gente la mira mucho y ella muy confundida se mira), Hay que tonta traigo puesto el piyama, (va a cambiarse y 10 minutos, volvió a salir, pero esta vez cambiada,)

 **YA EN EL PARQUE…..**

Momoko: (Ella caminaba, cuando se cayó arriba de Brick y sus labios se tocaron) (PENSAMIENTO: OMG ahora que wtf hago!)(Brick la agarra del cuello, y ella estaba todavía más nerviosa y más sonrojada!)(Momoko se separa de Brick,) Brick….. Creo que es muy pronto para besarnos de esa manera!,, (a ella le agarra un ataque, y lo vuelve a besar porque YOLO) **(AHRE)** (Se separaron de nuevo)

Brick: eh, lo siento! (muy sonrojado, por el beso hacia la chica que le gusta)

Momoko: No yo lo siento!, una pregunta… ¿Te gusto?

Brick: (Muy nervioso, no sabe que contestar), Claro que nooo, nos acabamos de conocer

Momoko: (PENSAMIENTO: Osea y xq mierda me agarraste del cuello "apasionadamente" cuando nos besamos!, es claro que quiere jugar con migo), Oye Brick, me de debo ir,!(enfadada, ya no quiere estar con Brick,)

Brick: Quedate! Por favor, osea eres linda, y agradable, no me mal interpretes!

Momoko: No me voy! ( muy enfadada, se va corriendo para que el chico no la alcance)

 **Ya el primer dia de clases:**

 **En la casa de Momoko:**

(Momoko se prepara todo, y ve un cuaderno de reojo, y ve que estaba dibujado con corazones y de dos personitas que se besaban y el nombre de Brick) Ohh, soy una patética, pero bueno,, boy a ir a buscar a Miyako y a Kaoru, (baja, saluda a su familia, y se va a buscar a sus amigas, para ir a clases)

 **En la casa de Kaoru:**

(Kaoru tiene todo preparado, pero se puso a ver lucha libre)

Kaoru: Toma eso idiota!, jajaja,! Sii! Voltalo, voltéalo!, toma esa piña!

(se escucha el timbre)

Kaoru: debe ser Momoko, me arruino la diversión! (abre la puerta y estaba Momoko)

Momoko: vamos?

Kaoru: Si espera q voy a buscar mi mochila! ( va a buscarla, salen y se van a buscar a Miyako)

 **En la casa de Miyako:**

(Miyako, ya estaba esperando a las chicas afuera de su casa, ya preparada,)

Miyako: (Ve a las chicas viniendo) Chicas! Hola

Kaoru y Momoko: (Llegando a donde estaba Miyako) Hola!; vamos?

Miyako: ok!

(Las tres se fueron caminando juntas hacia la escuela,)

Ya en la escuela…

Kaoru: apúrense!, vamos a llegar tarde, y todo por tu culpa Momoko!

Momoko: Yo solo quería un fucking chocolate, Fucking, pero rico jejeje!

Miyako: bueno,, dale apuremos!

(las tres chicas entran dos minutos antes que la profesora, x eso la profesora no se dio cuenta de que llegaron tarde)

Profesora: Hola chicos!, bienvenidos a este nuevo años escolar!,

Alumnos: Hola maestra (Le contestan sin ganas)

Profesora: Este año hay 5 alumnos nuevos, 4 chicos y una chica!, pasen y preséntense

NUEVO 1: Hola yo soy….

 **Bueno jede este cap en suspenso, jajaja! Muy pronto subo el 3!**


	3. capitulo 3: Ella me cae mal!

**Y apareciste en mi vida….**

Capitulo 3: Ella, me cae mal!

 **Bueno, subi el cap 4, deseguro en muy, muy poco tiempo subo el 4! Disfruten:**

Profesora: Este año hay 5 alumnos nuevos, 4 chicos y una chica!, pasen y preséntense

NUEVO 1: Hola yo soy Brick Him,!

NUEVO 2: Yo Boomer Him!

NUEVO 3: Y yo Butch Him!

NUEVO 4: Yo soy Hariko Netzumi

NUEVA 5: Y yo soy la hermana de Hariko, Lilazu Netzumi (Mirandolo a Brick)

Profesora: Bueno chicos como es el primer dia, siéntense como quieran…

(Kaoru se sento con Miyako, Boomer con Butch, Hariko con su hermana Lilazu, y obviamente Brick con Momoko)

Lilazu: (Mirando con odio a Momoko, piensa: Esa tonta, no se va a poner en mi camino, va a el banco de Momoko y Brick, e intenta coquetear con el) Hola!, te quería preguntar, si…. En el primer recreo, querias estar con migo,? Solo para conocernos y ser ( + que) amigos!

Momoko: (Se pone roja, pero de la furia)

Brick: Bueno,! Quedamos,!

Momoko muy celosa, muuuuuuuuuuuuy celosa va caminando a donde esta Hariko, y finje que casi se cae, pero que Hariko la ayuda, haciendo que Brick, quiera matar a Hariko con un palito de helado, **(científicamente los palitos de helado son MUY peligrosos, esto lo ha dicho la científica de yo, ahre)** después Momoko le dice a Hariko:

Momoko: Ohhh, Hariko, gracias por ayudarme (le da un beso en la mejilla), Asi que eres nuevo…, podemos ser MUY buenos amigos!, podemos estar juntos en el primer recreo, y te puedo mostrar la escuela!

Hariko: Claro dulzura!, y no fue nada ayudarte, no queremos que tu cara hermosa se lastime,!

Momoko: (Hace una risita tonta) jijiji,(le sonríe y se va)

Demientras a Brick, en metáfora, le salen humo de las orejas!,

 **Con Boomer y Butch**

Butch: Viste esa chica de ahí, esta muy buena, y es linda!

Boomer: Butch… ¿Vienes a la escuela a estudiar o a ver chicas?

Butch: ¡OBVIAMENTE! A ver chicas!

Boomer: Tarado…..

Butch: que me dijiste tonto?….

Boomer: A quien le dices tonto?, estúpido!

Profesora: Ya!, callense ustedes dos o les pongo una mala nota!

Boomer y Butch: Si profesora!

*Suena el timbre del recreo*

Todos salen corriendo y no les importa nada,! Corren como si no hubiera mañana….

 **Bien, en el capitulo 4 pongo lo de el recreo!, espero que les *haya* gustado! Gracias por ver este capitulo y los demás!**


	4. Capitulo 4: El recreo de miradas

**Y apareciste en mi vida….**

Capitulo 4: El recreo de miradas…

 **Aquí esta el cap 4! No paso mucho desde que subi el 3, esta vez quise poner un poco de las otras parejas! Disfrútenlo!:**

*Suena el timbre del recreo*

Todos salen corriendo y no les importa nada,! Corren como si no hubiera mañana….

Momoko va a buscar a Hariko

Momoko: vamos?, (le dice con voz tierna)

Hariko: xq no…..!

Salen los dos al recreo, y van a la cafetería, se sientan en una mesa y se ponen a hablar

 **De mientras con Brick y Lilazu…**

Llilazu: oye lindo, nos sentamos…..

Brick: pues claro…. Pero, ¿donde?

Lilazu: Te parece cerca de mi hermano?

Brick: Nooo, gracias, prefiero ir a otro lado!

Lilazu: y adonde vamos?

Brick: Podemos ir a conocer la escuela… (Brick no le saca los ojos de ensima a Momoko)

Lilazu: Esta bien!, pero xq miras tanto a mi hermano?

Brick: Ah, claro a tu hermano,,…. No, por nada,!

 **Vamos con Kaoru y Miyako…..**

Kaoru: Miyako, ¿Sabes donde esta Momoko?, la maldita no vino con nosotroas, como todos los recreos!

Miyako: Si, esta con el nuevo, ese Hirako!

Kaoru: Nos reemplaza por ese tonto!(Dijo gritando y furiosa!

Miyako:No grites! (dijo con voz tiernita para que Kaoru le haga caso), además, supongo que va a ser solo un recreo….

Kaoru: Esta bien….., te juego una carrera! (sale corriendo)

Miyako: No Kaoruuuuuuuu, espera (grita, intentando alcanzar a su amiga)

Las dos se chocan con dos chicos y se caen, y al parecer los dos chicos eran…. Butch y Boomer!

Boomer: Lo lamento,! (le dice a Miyako, intentando levantarla)

Miyako: Ohh, no importa, gracias por levantarme, aunque me duele mucho la rodilla (Se ve la rodilla, que le estaba sangrando),

Boomer: Te llevare a la enfermera, no te preocupes!

 **Kaoru y Butch….**

Kaoru: Idiota!,¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Butch: Lo lamento linda,! Te lastimaste?

Kaoru: Yo no pero tu saldrás lastimado!

Butch: (La levanta, haciendo que Kaoru se quede agarrado a el como un abrazo)

Kaoru: Sueltame idiota! (le dice sonrojada)

Butch: Si me das un beso te suelto!(Le dice con mirada picara)

Kaoru: Nunca!

Butch: entonces no te suelto!

Kaoru: (le pega un rodillazo en su parte íntima y sale corriendo)

 **En poco tiempo subo el 5, espero lo hayan disfrutado!, si se rieron, aunque no los vi!, me pongo muy feliz!, Bueno, si ven este FanFiction, comenten que quieren que pase!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Te amo, pero no te lo digo!

**Y apareciste en mi vida…**

Capitulo 5: Te amo, pero no te lo digo!

 **Este capitulo va a ser un poco mas largo que los demás!, espero que lo disfruten**

Kaoru: Idiota!,¡Mira lo que hiciste!

Butch: Lo lamento linda,! Te lastimaste?

Kaoru: Yo no pero tu saldrás lastimado!

Butch: (La levanta, haciendo que Kaoru se quede agarrado a el como un abrazo)

Kaoru: Sueltame idiota! (le dice sonrojada)

Butch: Si me das un beso te suelto!(Le dice con mirada picara)

Kaoru: Nunca!

Butch: entonces no te suelto!

Kaoru: (le pega un rodillazo en su parte íntima y sale corriendo)

Butch: (Sale corriendo detrás de la chica, la alcanza y le da un beso…..)

Kaoru:(Se intenta soltar, pero Butch la agarra muy fuerte, hasta que se suelta). ¡Que haces!, déjame en paz!, ¡quiero que me dejes tranquila!

Butch: Lo siento….. es que enserio, me gustas! Y eres la única chica que conoci que vale la pena **(que leeendo, mas cute)**

Kaoru: No me interesa!, y déjame en paz!, o si no tu trasero quedara rojo de todas las patadas que vas a recibir estúpido! **( Pobre Butch, la piba le corto el rostro maaal!)**

Butch: Lo siento! (se va)

Kaoru se queda ahí re forever alone!...

Boomer y Miyako llegan a la enfermera, y después de atenderse

Enfermera: (sale afuera y le avisa a Boomer que ya puede pasar)

Boomer pasa y mira a Miyako, y ella el y quedan como que: *TE AMOOOO, DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE TE VI*, **(LEELO CANTANDO)**

Boomer: Miyako,… me permites?

Miyako: (asiente con la cabeza)

 **(Y lo que todos estaban esperando *BESOOOOOOOOOO*)**

Después del beso….., (que duro como 10 minutos,…)

Boomer: Oye…, no se si te gusto, pero se que tu me gustas a mi, y que te lo dije muy pronto, pero quiero una oportunidad contigo y no quiere esperar, para ser rechazado o para ser la persona mas feliz del mundo, y si tu me quieres yo… **(hay que cute)**

Miyako: (Le da un beseeto rápido) Obvio que quiero ser tu novia Boomer! 3

Boomer: :))))))))))), ¿Nos vamos princesa?

Miyako: vamos!

 **Y Bueno….. después de una semana de:**

 **-La pareja de Boomer y Miyako**

 **\- De que Butch intente conquistar a Kaoru**

 **-De que Hirako y Momoko estén todo el tiempo juntos, y lo mismo con Brick y Lilazu,**

 **Y bueno, hablando de Hirako y Momoko vamos con ellos:**

Hirako: Bueno, ya sabes paso una semana, y en ella estuvimos juntos todos los recreos, y ya es tiempo de hacer esto…..

Momoko: Esto q…..

Hirako la interrumpe con un beso,

Momoko empieza recordar ese beso que se había dado con Brick, aquel dia,!, la hizo darse cuenta de que enserio lo amaba…, y que ya no le tenia que dar celos con Hirako, xq después de todo, si enserio amas a una persona, tienes que arriesgarte, y si te rechaza no has fracasadp xq lo has intentado, pero si te quedas callado y no sabes lo que verdaderamente esa persona siente por ti, has fracasado, y no has demostrado tu valor,!, tienes que intentarlo!

Momoko: Lo siento Hirako!, he descubierto que lo amoo;! Y que vale la pena intentarlo (el típico grito cuando se va corriendo)

Momoko va a buscar a Brick, cuando lo encuentra lo agarra del brazo sin importarle nada y se lo lleva corriendo, para y le dice

Momoko: Sabes que, si te amo!, y no me importa si yo a ti no, xq vine a decírtelo,! Y demostre mi valor, y yo no quiero darte celos, y si es que tienes, xq yo no lo quiero a Hariko, yo te quiero a ti y desde que APARECISTE EN MI VIDA,….,(descansa, toma aire, y le dice…..) TE AMOOOOOOO! (gritando a los cuatro vientos, y sale corriendo)

Brick: Momoko, esperaaaaaaa….. (diciendo bajo) *Yo también te amo…*

 **Luego el lunes, xq era viernes cuando paso lo de Brick y Momoko…..**

Brick apensa ve a Momoko, le da ese segundo beso, pero mas apasionado que el otro!

Brick: Yo también te amo! (Otro beso…..)

 **Ahora el momento esperado para los que querían ver que pasaba con Butch y Kaoru…..**

Kaoru va a buscar a Butch y le dice:

Kaoru: Sabes que después de una semana de intestar conquistarme, y aunque te mate con la bofetada, cuando me dijiste que era sexy, y te aclaro si lo dices devuelta, te pego una patada en el trasero y caes en China!, pero bueno…, si quieres podemos intentar…..

Butch: (la interrumpe), ya veo la chica SEXY, piensa que soy inrresistible….

Kaoru: Te dije que no me digas esooooooooooooooooooooo! (muy furiosa),, y déjame terminar, puede ser que me gustes, pero si quieres ser mi novio deja de ser tarado, o por lo menos dile al doctor que no tienes cerebro y que te ponga uno….

Butch: Callate tontita… (le dice picaro y tierno, dándole un beso)

 **Bueno decidi que los capítulos van a ser mas largos, asi que van a disfrutar mas, pero denme mi tiempo a subir el siguiente!, es que ya me quede sin ideas,!, de paso lo acompaño a Butch y nos ponen un cerebro a los dos,! Jejeje, bueno no se que mas hacer, espero mas comentarios, asi puedo saber que leen esta historia y esforzarme mas para subir fanfics y tmb les dejo mi pagina de Facebook, que es de las PPGZ!:**

 **pages/Las-Chicas-Superpoderosas-Z/737147493008729?ref=hl**


	6. Cap 6:No se como ponerle a este cap, bro

**Y apareciste en mi vida…..**

cap 6 : como miércoles le pongo a este capítulo?

 **Este pos, va a ser mas corto, necesito ideas bro!, me estoy quedando sin una mierda de cerebro,!, ayúdenme, que si no el mundo explota,, nah mentira!, jajaja!, pos disfruten:**

Kaoru va a buscar a Butch y le dice:

Kaoru: Sabes que después de una semana de intestar conquistarme, y aunque te mate con la bofetada, cuando me dijiste que era sexy, y te aclaro si lo dices devuelta, te pego una patada en el trasero y caes en China!, pero bueno…, si quieres podemos intentar…..

Butch: (la interrumpe), ya veo la chica SEXY, piensa que soy irresistible….

Kaoru: Te dije que no me digas esooooooooooooooooooooo! (muy furiosa),, y déjame terminar, puede ser que me gustes, pero si quieres ser mi novio deja de ser tarado, o por lo menos dile al doctor que no tienes cerebro y que te ponga uno….

Butch: Callate tontita… (le dice pícaro y tierno, dándole un beso)

Kaoru se despega y dice:

Kaoru: Bue…., "tontito",¿nos vamos a clases?

Butch: Espera….. en fin,,, ¿somos novios?

Kaoru: no lo se, pero vamos antes de llegar tarde a clase como Momoko,

Butch y Kaoru entran a clase justo a tiempo!

Profesora: Buenas tardes, chic s hoy les tengo una noticia

Clase: Buenas tardes *mierda, dinos la noticia*

Profesora: Bueno, emm,, este… en una semana organizamos un baile "romántico", aquí en la escuela, ya que nos parecio una buena idea, y pos, (cara como cuando Momoko ve chocolate), pos el romance me parece muy kawaii!

Chica 1: Pos, yo quiero ir con Brick!

Chica 2: No, yo voy con Brick!

Chica 3: el es mio bitches!

Chica 1: El sensual Brick es mio,! no de ustesdes! **(Y si que es sensual, pos solo mírenlo….)**

Brick: Pos, chicas no las quiero desilusionar, pero ya otra chica me ha robado el corazón, y es mi novia!

Chicas: Brick tiene novia!, (se caen todas al piso) **(Aushhhhhhh)**

Momoko: Asi, que tienes novia, eh? :(

Brick: Pos, todavía no!, pero…, Momoko, quieres ser mi novia?

Momoko: (PENSANDO: Pos obvio que si!) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!, digo, xq no….! :P

Brick: y otra cosa mas, iras con migo a ese baile no?

Momoko: Noooooo… (sarcásticamente), pos voy a ir con un unicornio que caga helado!, por sierto el unicornio es muy sexy

Brick: (PENSADO: WTF, y esta que) ay pos bueno, ve a buscar a tu unicornio ¡!

Momoko: Hay tonto!, me estás hablando en serio?, tu eres más lindo que los unicornios!,

Brick: (PENSANDO: Ahhhhhh, yo ya decía, que shingados, se había comido….) :D, pos, pero tu eres mas linda, pero vámonos, de aquí xq me parece que mis fans te quieren asesinar!

Chicas: BRICK TIENE RAZON!, VAMOS A ASESINAR A MOMOKO!, MOMOKO, YA TENEMOS EL PALITO DE HELADO! **(ven, pos les dije que los palitos de helado eran peligrosos)**

En otra parte del fucking mundo:

Boomer: Oye, mi vida, pos, vas a venir con migo al baile,?

Miyako: Pos obvio, con quien mas?,

Boomer: emm, con… no se!

Miyako: Pos, no se no es tan atractivo como tu!

Boomer: Te amo, y te lodi mil veces **(hay, lo amo)**

Ahora con Kaoru y Butch:

Butch: Oye, tu vas al baile con migo?

Kaoru: osea , no eres tu, pero me vale shingadas el romance!

Butch: Anda,, ve con migo!, por fis!

Kaoru: Esta bien!

 **Bue, pos mepa que este fue mas corto que el otro, pero lo que pasa es que ya es tarde, y ya no puedo escribir por hoy, pero pos, ya tengo pensado, como va a ser *mazo* el cap siguiente, y pos espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si no, vallanse a…. ni idea, vallanse a algún lugar, bro!, si hablo un poco mas como varon,es xq me la paso viendo osea, video de historia de las ppgz y los rrbz y por youtube, y pos ya saben como hablan ellos: shingada, bro, viejo, pos, osea ni pedo, pero bueno mushashitos, les mando besos apachuradores, y abrazos re zuquistruquis, *o como sea*, adioooooooos!**


	7. Cap 7: El vestido perfecto

**Y apareciste en mi vida…..**

Cap 7: Otro capítulo más…

 **Encima, que hago este cap con música romántica!, me siento especial!, ojala que disfruten…. , Tambien les quiero pedir perdón xq hace mucho que no lo publicaba, y estoy muy ocupada, asi que espero que me perdonen!**

Ahora con Kaoru y Butch:

Butch: Oye, tu vas al baile con migo?

Kaoru: osea , no eres tu, pero me vale shingadas el romance!

Butch: Anda,, ve con migo!, por fis!

Kaoru: Esta bien!

Con Momoko, corriendo de las "fans de Brick"

Momoko: Esperen!, (todas se detienen), alguna vez ustedes, van a encontrar a su amora verdadero, ahora solo parecen fanáticas locas, tranquilícense!

Las fans: esta bien,

La líder de las fans: dejémosla, chicas,…..

Brick va a buscar a Momoko, xq se escondio de las fans, y luego no vio mas a las fans!

Brick: ¿Estas bien?

Momoko: si no te preocupes…., nos vemos mañana

Brick: Xq te vas ahora,?, no quieres ir a pasear, con tu novio?

Momoko: de querer quiero, pero no puedo, me voy a comparar el vestido para el baile, si quieres que me vea linda, pude me voy de compras,!

Brick: Esta bien, nos vemos mañana! Te amo!

Momoko: Yo tmb (le da un beso en la mejilla a Brick, y se va)

Momoko llama a Miyako

Con Miyako….

Boomer: ¿Quieres ir a pasear?

Miyako: pues…. (es interrumpida por la llamada de Momoko), esperame, que contesto

Boomer: ok

*llamada*

Miyako: Hola, Momoko ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko: Hola Miyako, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?, para comprar un vestido para el baile!

Miyako: Siiiii!, Que buena idea! ¿Dónde estas?

Momoko: Estoy afuera de la escuela, en la puerta (aclara)

Miyako: Bueno, voy para alla y de ahí vamos a comprar,

Momoko: Dale te espero!

Miyako: Dale!, chau

*cortan*

Boomer: Te tienes que ir?

Miyako: Si lo lamento hermoso, paseamos mañana

Boomer: Bueno chau, te amo

Miyako: Yo tmb (se va)

Miyako va par a donde esta Momoko

Miyako: Hola Momoko!, va a venir Kaoru?

Momoko: Si, ya la llame

 **(No les puse la llamada de Kaoru Momoko, por vagancia, jajaja)**

Kaoru llega corriendo

Kaoru: Hola chicas!, miren, saben como soy, asi que no ma a ser un vestido muy guauuu!

Miyako y Momoko: Con que te pongas un vestido es demasiado!

Kaoru: Bueno vamos!

Miyako: Esta bien, vamos a pedir un taxi

10 min después, cuando viene un taxi, y las chicas se suben

Taxista: ¿A dónde las llevo?

Momoko: Al centro comercial de Avellaneda **(Yo vivo en Argentina)**

Taxista: Esta bien!

Cuando llegan se bajan, le pagan al taxista y entran al centro comercial,

Momoko y Miyako: ¿Por donde empezamos?!

La llaman a Kaoru

Kaoru: Hola ¿Quién es?

Mama de Kaoru: Hola, hija, soy mama, necesito que vengas urgente, tu hermano se callo de la escalera, y tu papa y yo lo vamos a llevar al medico, necesito que cuides a tu otro hermano, osea el menor! **(que tarado el hermano de Kaoru, que se callo de la escalera, por Deos)**

Kaoru: Esta bien mama, voy!

*corta*

Kaoru: Chicas, me tengo que ir, comprenme un vestido ustedes, pero, tiene que ser verde, y no muy cargado,!

Momoko y Miyako: Okey!

Kaoru: Chau! (Se va)

Momoko y Miyako: Chau! (le gritan desde lejos)

Momoko: vamos a compranos nuestros vestidos y después el de Kaoru!

Miyako: Esta bien!

Momoko: Mira, yo vine muchas veces a este centro, y en el piso de arriba hay un negocio que se llama "Elegant" y venden vestidos pero hermosos!

Miyako: Entonces, para allí vamos!

Las chicas van al piso de arriba (2do piso) ven el negocio, y entran,

Luego de ver todos los vestidos, se decidieron!

Miyako: Ya te decidiste?

Momoko: si!, quiero ese de alla (señala un vestido que tenia escote corazón, la parte de arriba tenía un color rosa fuerte, y la falda era larga y un poquito ancha, y en el costado de la cintura tenia una flor rosa) **( super fashion)**

Miyako: Es hermoso!, yo elegí ese ( señala un vestido azul eléctrico, la parte de arriba también era de escote corazón y tenia brillitos grises por el reborde, la falda tenía el mismo color que la parte de arriba, pero tenia estamapado de flores)

Momoko: Es hermoso! Ahora elijamos el vestido de Kaoru!

Miyako: Y que tel ese de alla ( señalaba un vestido…..)

Mua **jaja losdeje en suspenso!, ¿Cómo será el vestido de Kaoru? ¿ Como reaccionara ella al verlo? UN ADELANTO: Las chicas les compran algo a los chicos, para significar su AMOR ETERNO!, Awwwwwwwwwww, vean el próximo capitulo!, todos los martes, viernes y domingos hay nuevos capítulos! Buenas noches, o buenos días! PONGAN REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO, Y DENME IDEAS EN LOS COMENTARIOS! Los quiero! Chau, Chau**


	8. cap 8: Estas en mi corazon

**Y apareciste en mi vida**

Cap 8: estas en mi corazón

 **Hola, no subi el lunes, ni el martes porq estaba muy ocupada, y tuve exámenes, asi que hoy capitulo extra largo!, los amo, 3, disfruten pibes:**

Momoko: Es hermoso! Ahora elijamos el vestido de Kaoru!

Miyako: Y que tel ese de alla ( señalaba un vestido, con corte en V , en la parte de arriba,con un verde intermedio, tirando a oscuro,que tenia brillos y la falda era larga, verde claro, y en la parte de arriba de la falda, tmb tenia brillitos)

Momoko: Esta lindo,!, llevemos ese!

Miyako: Sip,!, vamos a pagar

Cuando las chicas terminan de pagar,…

Momoko: Vamos a comprarnos, aritos, cadenas, y maquillaje,!

Miyako: Ovbeo!

Bueno, el maquillaje era:

Sombras (una rosa con brillos plateados, otra azul con brillitos dorados, y otra verde con brillitos plateados y dorados, nada más que más chiquitos que las otras sombras)

Labiales ( uno rosa fuerte, otro rojo, uno blanco, una rosa clarito, y uno que era solo brillito)

Compraron rimels o mascaras, (ósea lo que se pone en las pestañas)

Despues de hacer todas sus compras, y ya en el taxi que habían pedido,…

Taxista: ¿A dónde la llevo?

Miyako: **a salchipapa 300** (arre, es menitra) a Palermo, al 700 **(q se yo)**

Taxista: ok!

Y ya al llegar a la casa de Miyako

Miyako: Queres quedarte un rato?, y de paso nos probamos, bien los vestidos y el maquillaje

Momoko: Dale!, pero primero llamemos a Kaoru, capaz que ya puede venir a ver el vestido!

Miyako: Bueno…., llamala vos!

Momoko llama a Kaoru

Kaouru: Hola?, Momoko?

Momoko. Si, soy yo Kaoru, ya estas desocupada

Kaoru: si x?

Momoko: a si venis!, che y que paso?

Kaoru: Naaaaaaa, es que el retardado de mi hermano se callo de la escalera,! Pero bue,,,,, espérenme que ya voy!

Momoko: Esta bien…..!

*cortan*

Miyako: viene?

Momoko: Si, va a venir, esperémosla aca!

Miyako: Bueno,!...

Después de 10 min

*tocan la puerta*

Miyako: Kaoru?

Kaoru: Se, piba abri

Miyako: Ya voy!

*le abre la puerta*

Kaoru: hola!..., quiero ver mi vestido!, soy muy exigente…

Miyako: Bueno, vamos!

Momoko: Te va a gustar!

Kaoru: mmmmmmmmmmm…..

Miyako y Momoko le muestran el vestido a Kaoru

Kaoru: Queeeeeeeeeee!, yo no me voy a poner eso!, es muy de princesa,!

Momoko: Vamos, Kaoru, úsalo esa, noche, después lo tiras, lo regalas o haz lo que quieras!, pero úsalo!,

Miyako: Si, vamos Kaoru, pontelo,!, Momoko tiene razón!

Kaoru: Esta bien, solo esa noche!

Momoko: Vamos a probarnos los vestidos?,

Miyako: Mejor mañana….., y si vamos a pasear un rato, ver si compramos algo para los chicos,?..

Momoko: Si un regalo, por su amor 3

Kaoru: Que cursi….!, pero bue…

Momoko: Kaoru, deja de ser aguafiestas!, vamos!

Se van, al centro de su barrio….

Momoko: Y tienen alguna idea, de lo que le van a comprar?,

Miyako y Kaoru: Ni idea….

Momoko: yo tam….. (ve algo super hermoso en un vidriera) yo si!...

Miyako: Que!? (emocionada)

Momoko: Miren, podemos comprar las cadenas de alla,!, esas, que son de llaves con diamantes de colores!  
Miyako: Estan super cute!

Kaoru: Admito que están buenas!...

Momoko: Vamos!...

Entran al negocio…..

Vendedora: Hola, chicas, ¿Qué es lo que vinieron a buscar?

Momoko: 6 cadenas de las de alla! (señala las cadenas de llave)

Vendedora: ¿Con algún color en especial, opuede ser cualquiera?

Momoko: Yo, quiero una llave con diamantes rosas, y otra con diamantes rojos

Miyako: Yo una cadenas de llave con diamantes azules, y otra con diamantes celestes!

Kaoru: A mi deme una con diamantes verdes oscuros y otra con verde claro,señora…

Vendedora: Que buenas elecciones, chicas!, ahora las voy a buscar, espérenme!

La señora va a buscar las llaves, y una vez que las agarra las lleva a donde están las chicas y se las da!

Vendedora: Tomen chicas, seria 90!

Momoko: tome mi parte!

Miyako: aca están los otros $30

Kaoru: Y aca mi parte!,

Vendedora: Muchas gracias chicas!, buena suerte!

Las 3: gracias señora!

*se van*

Momoko: Bueno Miyako, los vestidos quedaron en tu casa, asi que mañana, vamos para alla, a probárnoslos!

Miyako: Dale, las veo mañana!

Kaoru: Chau!

*se van cada una a su casa*

Las chicas se duermen, ya que era tarde, pero obviamente antes comieron ( **no son extraterrestres, osea…..)**

Pero al otro día…..

En casa de Momoko:

Momoko se despierta, se cambia y baja ( **pero esta vez no se cae, como boba, jajaja, esos tiempos)**

Momoko: Ma….., desayuno y me voy a lo de Miayko,( le grita a su mama, que estaba en la cama viendo la tele)

Mama de Momoko: Ok, hija!,

Momoko se prepara el desayuno y,,,, se lo MORFA!

Momoko: Chau ma!

Mama de Momoko: Chau hija!, te quiero!

Momoko: Yo tambieeeeen!

Momoko llama a Miyako y le avisa que esta llendo….

Y se vaaaaaa…..

En la casa de Kaoru pasa lo mismo, se cambia, desayuna, y se va…. :3

Ya, en la casa de Miyako….

Toc, toc, toc!

Miyako: Quien es?

Momoko y Kaoru: Somos unicornios, que cagan helado! **:P , WTF**

Miyako: Ya voy estúpidas….

Momoko: jajajjajajaja,

Miyako abre….

Momoko: por donde empezamos!?

Kaoru: vamos a ponernos los vestidos!

Miyako: Si,…!

Momoko: Estoy re nerviosa, faltan 6 dias,! (osea, era domingo, el baile era el sábado)

Miyako: Si, yo tmb!

Kaoru: Yo no…., estoy muy tranquila!

Momoko: (ve a Kaoru, como con cara de: no mates el momento!)

Miyako: Ya…., vamos a cambiarnos,

Suben a la habitación de Miyako:

Kaoru: Y los vestidos,?

Momoko: Y los accesorios?

Miyako: los vestidos en el armario, y los accesorios, y maquillaje, están en el alhajero que está en el modular de allá (señala a el modular)

Kaoru y Momoko: Agarran todo!

Momoko: A CAMBIARNOS!

Miyako: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Se cambian, y….

Momoko: me encanta tu vestido Miyako, y a ti Kaoru te queda hermoso,…

Kaoru: Ok, a ti tmb te queda, bien y a ti Miyako te queda muy hermoso

Miyako: Gracias, a las dos, ustedes tmb están hermosas!

Momoko y Kaoru: Gracias!

Elijen sus accesorios, pero no se maquillan,!

Momoko: Bueno, vamos a sacarnos los vestidos, asi quedan hermososos como los osos! **Arre,**

Miyako: Si tienes razón!,

Se sacan el vestido!

Kaoru: Y ahora?, que hacemos?

Momoko: Que les parece, si por la compu, vemos peinados,!?

Miyako: Buena idea!

Kaoru:, hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy a dejar el pelo asi,!

Miyako y Momoko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, vos te vas a peinar como nosotras te decimos!, o si no te asesinamos!

Kaoru: Esta bien, esta bien!

Despues de ver peinados…

Kaoru: Me voy a planchar el pelo, y me voy a hacer media trenza, esta bien?

Miyako y Momoko: Cute! Te va a quedar muy hermoso!

Momoko: Yo me quiero hacer una trenza cocida, y el flequillo, lo agrego a la trenza, para probar otro estilo de flequillo!

Miyako: Cute! Yo me voy a hacer una trenzita cocida, como bincha,!

Momoko: Que lindo!

Kaoru: te va a quedar cool!

Miyako: grachis! :3

Kaoru: Yo me voy chicas,!, son las 5 de la tarde, y además tengo que hacer tarea!

Momoko: Si yo tmb,!

Miyako: Bueno, chicas, pero llévense sus vestidos, mejor…..

Momoko: Si, tienes razón!

Kaoru: Si, es verdad,

Kaoru y Momoko se llevan los accesorios que eligieron y sus vestidos y van cada una a su casa!

Bueno…., ya el lunes, **Osea, no hace falta poner como hacen la tarea, seria aburrido….**

Se encuentran en la escuela,

Momoko; hay cada vez falta menos!

Miyako: Si!

Y bueno asi llego el sabado a la noche, después de una semana de nervios, emociones para las chicas y chicos, después de una semana de besos y abrazos, y bueno….

Las chicas se bañan, y se preparan en su casa, eso hace que sean ya las 8 de la noche, y bueno, ya preparadas, agarran las llaves, y esperan a que los chicos, las pasen a buscar…..,

En su casa Momoko piensa,

Cuando llegara?

Miyako tmb piensa

Cuando viene mi hermoso?

Y Kaoru…..

Cuando vendrá?

Y en las tres casas tocan la puerta,

Y las chicas les abren,,

En lo de Momoko:

Brick: Estas hermosa…..

Momoko: asi estas vos!

(Brick estaba de traje negro, con camisa roja,)

Brick: Te tengo un regalo….., (le da un ramo de rosas rojas)

Momoko: Gracias amor!, vamos?

Brick: Si vamos, 3

En lo de Miyako:

Boomer: Te caíste del cielo?

Miyako: por?

Boomer: xq estoy viendo a un angel!

Miyako; te amo!

Boomer: Yo tmb, y por esa razón, te traje esto…..

(le da un ramo de rosas celestes)

Miyako: Que detallista que sos!, vamos, mi vida?

Boomer: Si, princesa….. ( **awwwwwww, más tierno Boomer)**

En lo de Kaoru…

Butch: Te ves muy hermosa!

Kaoru: Gracias,! Vos tmb te vez bien!

Butch: te traje un regalo, xq te amo….. (le da un ramo de rosas blancas, **POS, NO HAY ROSAS VERDES, ASI QUE NO ME JUZGEN)**

Kaoru: Awwwwwwww, yo tmb te amo, pero ya,¿ vamos?

Butch: Si vamos!

Los chicos y las chicas se encuentran en el baile!

Momoko: Hola chicas,! Se ven hermosas!

Miyako: Si, tu tmb te ves bien Momoko, y tu Kaoru,!, esta preciosa

Kaoru: Aww, gracias chicas, ustedes se ven bien, tmb!

Momoko y Miyako: :3

Momoko: Vamos a darles, las llaves a los chicos, pero cuando termine el baile!,

Miyako y Kaoru: ok!

Despues de 1 hora, de bailar, llego la ultima pieza, pero antes de eso, el rey y la reina! 3 :3

Directora: Hola chicos, y chicas, es hora del rey y la reina

Chicos: SIIIIIIIIIIII!, YUPI!, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Direcotra. Bueno….., vamos a ver los votos….

Chicas: ojala, se la reina y Brick el rey

Otras chicas: Que Boomer sea mi rey!

Otras chicas: Butch, se parte, que se mi rey

Chicos: Miyako para nuestra reina!

Directora: Bien, el rey es….. BRICK! Y según veo, la reina es MIYAKO!

Miyako: Oh, que inesperado!

Brick: Si!, pero, solo es un baile de amigos,! No te enojes Momoko, tu eres mi reina

Momoko: Jijjijij, gracias mi amora, y no me enojo, te espero afuera!

Brick: Esta bien!

Miyako: Boomer, mi amor, acompaña a Momoko y esperame afuera!

Boomer: Ok

Momoko: Ustedes sos tmb vienen!,(les dice a Kaoru y a Butch)

Kaoru: Esta bien!,

Van los 4 a afuera!

Momoko: Boomer, vayamos a otro lugar, xq Kaoru, tiene que decirle algo a Butch!, no es asi, Kaoru (le dice golpeándole el brazo a Kaoru)

Kaoru: Si, si ( se lo queda mirando a los ojos a Butch)

Boomer: Esta bien,!

Boomer y Momoko se van

Butch: Asi, que me tiene que decir algo!

Kaoru: Mira, yo te amo, y te compre esto, para que, nuestro amor, viva para siempre ( saca las cadenas que compro)

Butch: Son hermosas!, yo tmb te amo!, (se dan un beso, con la cadena en la mano)

Kaoru: 3, me la pones, mi amor! 3

Butch: Si princesa… (le pone la cadena, y después se pone la de el)

Con Momoko y Boomer

Momoko: jajaja eres gracioso!

Boomer: Gracias! :D , oye se corto la música, creo que ahí vienen!

Momoko: Si tienes razón!,

Llegan Brick y Miyako

Miyako: Boomer, tengo que hablar contigo

Boomer: (pensando: Ay, no deseguro me a a cortar,)

Momoko: Si Brick, y yo contigo.

Brick: (espero que no sea algo malo)

Y bueno, al final, no era nada malo, xq las chicas le dieron sus cadenas a sus novios, y se terminaron besando….

Bueno, se juntaron las tres parejas,

Brick: Nos vemos el lunes! Hermosa….

Momoko: y si arreglamos para mañana, los 6!

Miyako: buena idea!,

Boomer: Esta bien! :3

Brick: Dale mi amor!

Kaoru: Entonces, nos vemos mañana!

Butch: Si adiós!

Los chicos: las llevamos?

Chicas: no, no, nos vamos las tres juntas

Chicos: bueno, nos vemos mañana!

Chicas: Si! (les dan un beso en la mejilla y se van)

Ya eran la 1 de la mañana, y las chicas se durmieron en la casa de Miyako, para hacer una "piyamada"

Ya cuando se despiertan:

Momoko: Chicas, yo me voy a bañar!

Miyako: Yo me voy a bañar abajo!

Kaoru: Yo después, de la q termine primero!

Momoko y Miyako se bañan, y cuando sale Miyako se mete Kaoru, a los 10 min, que se termino de bañar Miayko sale Momoko, y después de 15 min mas sale Kaoru,

Ellas se preparan, cuando terminan de cambiarse:,,,,,…..

Momoko: Vamos a pedir un taxi rápido, que en 15 min, tenemos que estar para la cita!,

Miyako: Vamos!

Kaoru: si dale!

Piden un taxi! Y se suben,

Taxista: ¿A dónde van?

Kaoru: Al restaurante italiando de Avellaneda!

Taxista: ok

Cuando están a punto de llegar, tiene un accidente, en el que se chocan, y la gente que vio el accidente llama a la ambulancia, después de 10 min, cuando llega la ambulancia, los médicos revisan a las chicas

Medico 1: si respiran, pero hay que llevarlas ya al hospital, están muy graves!

Medico 2: Vamos

Momoko: (muy grave y con todas sus fuerzas llega a decir) Brick Him,

Medico 1: Hey, fíjate si en la cadena telefónica, hay algún Brick Him

Medico 2: (SE FIJA), si hay uno, que tiene alrededor de 16 años,

Medico 1: Debe ser el novio tal vez!, llámalo!

Medico 2: ok

El medico lo llama a Brick

Brick: Hola?, quien es?

Medico: Hola yo soy un medico del hospital Garrahan, le quiero decir que hubo un accidente, y tres chicas quedaron incosientes y muy graves, y una de ellas dijo su nombre, como ultimo respiro,

Brick: (muy preocupado), y…, como es la chicas, que dijo mi nombre?

Medico: Tiene alrededor de 16, pelo anaranjado, un moño rosa, y tiene una cadena con una llave de diamantes rosas,…..

Brick: Ay, noooo, es Momoko, ya voy para alla!

Medico: Esta bien,!

Boomer: Que pasa con Momoko, bro?

Brick: Las chicas, Kaoru, Momoko y MIyako, tuvieron un accidente y están inconsientes y muy graves, tienen peligro de muerte, hay que ir al hospital Garrahan!

Boomer y Butch: Ay, noooo, Mi amor!

Brick, Boomer y Butch van al hospital,….

 **Bueno, muy largo el capitulo, lo dejo hasta ahí, xq mi cerebro ya pensó demasiado,! Jejejeje, pobres chicas, les doy un mini adelanto, para que no se preocupen,: Las chicas no se mueren, siguen vivas, pero algo hace que ya no sean las mismas de antes,! Uhhhhhhhh, que pasara? Los quiero Muack! Chau, chau**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y apareciste en mi vida**

 **Cap 9: un nuevo comienzo**

 **Hi!, sorry por la tardanza, es que se me acaban las ideas!, mi cerebro esta sobre cargada, jajaja!, bueno, disfruten este cap,:**

Ya en el hospital Brick va a buscar un medico, y cuando al frin encuentra uno:

Brick: Hola, ¿sabe donde se encuentra Momoko Akatsumi?

Medico: hola, si, se encuentra en la habitación 146

Brick: Gracias,!

Brick, va para donde están sus hermanos

Brick: Hey chicos, las chicas están en la habitación 146

Boomer: Vamos!

Butch: Si,!, la quiero ver a Kaoru

Brick: Bueno vamos abuscarla

Despues de 10 minutos

Boomer: es esa! (señalando la puerta de la habitación 146)

Brick: Si entremos!

Pero antes de entrar se les acerca un medico y les dice

Medico: Hola chicos, ¿vienen a ver a las 3 chicas, de esta habitación?

Boomer: Si,!

Butch: por?

Medico: Bueno, les quiero decir, que, las salvamos, y que ya no tienen peligro de muerte, todavía no despertaron, pero lo harán el cualquier momento

Brick: Ah, bueno, muchas gracias!, gracias! (feliz de que su novia no murió)

Boomer: Entramos?

Butch: Si

El medico se va, y los chicos entran a la habitación

Cada uno va a ver a su respectiva novia, Ellos muy felices se quedan esperando hasta que…

Las chicas empiezan a mover, (porque ya iban a despertar), cuando despiertan y, Boomer, Butch y Brick, se las quedan viendo,

Las 3 despiertan al mismo tiempo y cuando los ven a los chicos empiezan a gritar

Kaoru: Salgan!, déjenme en paz,! Ahhhhhhh

Miyako: Vayansee,!, no los conozco

Momoko: Y ustedes quienes son?, ahhhhhh

 **Lo hize cortito apropósito, para dejarl s en suspensoooooooo!, muajaja, Se que tarde muuuuuuuchooo, perdoooooooon**


End file.
